1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a program for a game apparatus, a game apparatus and a machine-readable recording medium storing the program, for races between a plurality of moving objects including a moving object operated by a player in a virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent days, game apparatuses capable of producing various kinds of image have become available as the computer image processing technique progresses. These game apparatuses, which are for racing games, fighting games, simulation games, shooting game and the like, respectively utilize realistic images and sound to enhance enjoyment of players.
For example, a car racing game or the like is proposed, in which a vehicle operated by a player and a vehicle operationally controlled by a computer, or alternatively vehicles respectively operated by a plurality of players compete against each other on a racecourse created in a virtual space over the travel distance within the time limit or over the time required to cover a given number of laps. Further proposed is another game apparatus which takes into account the slip stream effect which is taken advantage of in a real car race or employs image processing to create an image realistically showing exhaust gas in order to further increase the sense of reality (see Japanese Patent unexamined publication No. 2001-276435).
The most enjoyable element in such a race gaming apparatus is the progress of a heated race with offense and defense between a moving object (e.g. car) operated by a player and a moving object operated by a computer or another player chasing each other back and forth on the racecourse. However, when strong emphasis is laid on pursuing reality, there is a problem that the advantage of amusing the players with fantastic stage effects using unrealistic special actions or contrivances only possible in a virtual game is weakened.
Also, the more realistic the progress of the game is made, the higher becomes the degree to which the results of the game depend on the skill of the players. This gives rise to the problem of the difference in skill among the players possibly spoiling the enjoyment of both a beginner and a skilled player because the game would be terminated before the moving object operated by the beginner gets closer to another moving object going ahead of that of the beginner or the game would be terminated with the moving object operated by the skilled player traveling alone in the first place.